


Instant Messenger, not Instant Lover

by pieyro (theduchessofhell)



Series: Remember Me [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cell Phones, Fluff, HOW DID THIS BECOME SUCH A COMPLICATED IDEA FOR A SERIES, High School, Humor, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Plot Twists, Sweet Little Dudes, Teenagers, Texting, Wrong number, instant messenger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/pieyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz accidentally messages a stranger named Mikey Way, and now he can't stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. peterpumpkineater is online

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pansyfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansyfrank/gifts).



_Author's Note:  When it says someone is typing, it means that the person has written or has started to write something, but then decided to delete it, or were hesitant to type something._

 

 

**_JUNE 2ND 9:00 PM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I'm soooooooo bored

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I think I'm going to die of boredom

 

**peterpumpkineater** : help :(

 

**peterpumpkineater** : mom won't let me play my bass

 

**peterpumpkineater** : stupid neighbors

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I think I got my pencil stuck in the ceiling

 

**mkyway** : who is this?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : um...pete

 

**mkyway** : I don't know a pete

 

**peterpumpkineater** : this isn't patrick?

 

**mkyway** : nope sorry this is mikey

 

**peterpumpkineater** : well fuck

 

**peterpumpkineater** : he gave me the wrong username

 

**mkyway** : good luck with that

 

**mkyway** : and good luck with the pencil

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I lied

 

**mkyway** : ?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I have 4 pencils stuck in the ceiling

 

**peterpumpkineater** : goodnight mikey

 

 

 

**_JUNE 2ND 3:32 AM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater** : is mikey short for michael?

 

**mkyway** : hi pete

 

**mkyway** : btw yes it is

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I knew it

 

**peterpumpkineater** : whyre you awake at 3 am?

 

**mkyway** : whyre you texting a stranger at 3 am?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I've already explained how bored I am

 

**mkyway** : that was 6 hours ago

 

**peterpumpkineater** : 9 pm 3 am same thing

 

**mkyway** : no not really

 

**peterpumpkineater** : ur no fun mikey :(

 

**peterpumpkineater** : come on entertain me what're you doing?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : pleasssse

 

**mkyway** : a stranger telling me to entertain him at 3 am. this sounds safe

 

**peterpumpkineater** : you've got a filthy mind

 

**peterpumpkineater** : maybe you are fun

 

**mkyway** : I'm doing hw

 

**peterpumpkineater** : gross

 

**mkyway** : you asked

 

**peterpumpkineater** : :p

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I'm in bed staring at the ceiling

 

**mkyway** : you get those pencils out?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : yeah

 

**peterpumpkineater** : wanna know how I got them down?

 

**mkyway** : how

 

**peterpumpkineater** : more pencils

 

**peterpumpkineater** : cmon

 

**peterpumpkineater** : it's a good idea

 

**peterpumpkineater** : MIKEY IM BORED

 

**mkyway** : what about that patrick friend of yours? bother him

 

**peterpumpkineater** : he's basically a child he sleeps early

 

**peterpumpkineater** : hey what's your last name?

 

**mkyway** : way. yours?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : wentz

 

**peterpumpkineater** : mikeyway is now your contact name

 

**peterpumpkineater** : what hw r u doing?

 

**mkyway** : I should be doing my math but I got distracted

 

**peterpumpkineater** : what're you doing now?

 

**mkyway** : I'm sticking unicorn stickers on the fish tank

 

**mkyway** : the fish don't appreciate my unicorns

 

**peterpumpkineater** : are unicorns your favorite?

 

**mkyway** : yeah I guess

 

**mkyway** : do you have a favorite mythical creature?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : that's a good question

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I think a phoenix bc those are badass

 

**peterpumpkineater** : we can create a Phoenix unicorn hybrid it'll be great

 

**mkyway** : I think I'll ask my brother to draw that

 

**peterpumpkineater** : he good at drawing?

 

**mkyway** : he's the best artist I know

 

**peterpumpkineater** : shit

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I think I got to go now

 

**peterpumpkineater** : parents woke up and will prob check on me

 

**peterpumpkineater** : bye

 

 

 

**_JUNE 4TH 12:29 PM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater** : racing through the city windows down in the back of yellow checkered cars

 

**mkyway** : ???

 

**mkyway** : I feel like I send a lot of question marks to you even though we don't know each other

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I like writing

 

**peterpumpkineater** : it feels better sending my words to someone

 

**peterpumpkineater** : the moment is more real that way

 

**peterpumpkineater** : but I don't want to annoy people at odd times during the day

 

**mkyway** : I'm always on my phone

 

**peterpumpkineater is typing...**

 

**mkyway** : I can be your journal if you want

 

**peterpumpkineater** : ur the sweetest mikeyway

 

**mkyway** : I was actually just listening to music on my ipod avoiding classes

 

**mkyway** : so you aren't bothering me

 

**peterpumpkineater** : my teachers can't tell who's on their phone

 

**peterpumpkineater** : they're pretty dumb

 

**peterpumpkineater** : what's up?

 

**mkyway** : I'm waiting for my brother to pick me up

 

**peterpumpkineater** : your brother let's you skip?

 

**mkyway** : he's usually drunk

 

**mkyway** : he never showed up to his high school classes any way

 

**peterpumpkineater** : how old is he?

 

**mkyway** : 19

 

**peterpumpkineater** : does he go to college?

 

**mkyway** : yeah an arts school

 

**mkyway** : he's on break now

 

**peterpumpkineater** : ask him about phoeni-corns

 

**mkyway** : I will

 

 

 

**_JUNE 5TH 4:17 PM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater** : die die die my darling

 

**peterpumpkineater** : don't utter a single word

 

**mkyway** : misfits?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : DIE DIE DIE MY DARLING

 

**peterpumpkineater** : JUST SHUT YOUR PRETTY EYES

 

**peterpumpkineater** : yep! you listen to them?

 

**mkyway** : they're gr8

 

**peterpumpkineater** : <3 ur perfect

 

**peterpumpkineater** : how come you always respond when I text no matter what time it is?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : do you have a life outside of your ipod and phone?

 

**mkyway** : I actually have a friend over right now

 

**mkyway** : he just keeps talking to my brother about horror movies or somethin

 

**peterpumpkineater** : what's happening?

 

**mkyway** : frank is just trying to get gee to talk more. It's surprisingly working

 

**mkyway** : frank comes over a lot more now since gee came home and they met again after years

 

**mkyway** : it's cool though

 

**peterpumpkineater** : dude

 

**peterpumpkineater** : your friends gonna fuck your brother

 

**mkyway** : no

 

**peterpumpkineater** : yes

 

**mkyway** : peeeete

 

**peterpumpkineater** : mikeeeeeyway :)

 

**peterpumpkineater** : how old is your friend?

 

**mkyway** : my age so 16

 

**peterpumpkineater** : i'm 17! i win

 

**mkyway** : ew you're old

 

**peterpumpkineater** : >:(

 

**peterpumpkineater** : oh! btw mikey

 

**mkyway** : yeah?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : my mom prob knows some good lawyers for your brother

 

**mkyway** : i hate you

 

**peterpumpkineater** : you love me

 

 

 

**_JUNE 6TH 8:58 PM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I won my soccer game!!!!!!!!

 

**mkyway** : you play soccer?

 

**mkyway** : when was your game?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : oh it just ended

 

**mkyway** : just now?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : yep

 

**mkyway** : and the first thing you do is text me about it?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : it was just the first thing I thought of

 

**mkyway** **is typing...**

 

**peterpumpkineater** : is that a bad thing?

 

**mkyway** : i dunno guess not

 

**mkyway** : are you not surrounded by screaming people?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I am

 

**mkyway** : I'm no expert, but shouldn't you not be on your phone during these things?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : you're probably on your phone during rallies and games all the time

 

**mkyway** : no actually because I never go

 

**peterpumpkineater** : true

 

**mkyway** : just go have fun

 

**peterpumpkineater** : alright bye

 

 

 

**_JUNE 8TH 10:39 PM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater** : hi

 

**mkyway** : I play bass too btw

 

**mkyway** : when you first messaged me, you said you played

 

**peterpumpkineater** : dude that's awesome!

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I'm walking around. I snuck out of the window. I'm tired of everything

 

**peterpumpkineater** : whatsup?

 

**mkyway** : watching my brother puke

 

**peterpumpkineater** : is he alright?

 

**mkyway** : I guess

 

**mkyway** : he's going to a party soon

 

**peterpumpkineater** : this is happening BEFORE the party?

 

**mkyway** : yeah I'm dropping him off. It's more of a hang out

 

**mkyway** : I'm going to an actual party

 

**mkyway** : so whyre you sneaking out?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : patrick wants me to meet his old friend or somethin

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I always drag him places plus i hear these people are weird

 

**mkyway** : good kind of weird or my brother kind of weird?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : both

 

**peterpumpkineater** : hey mikey?

 

**mkyway** : yeah

 

**peterpumpkineater** : you ever want to die?

 

**mkyway** : sometimes gee talks about it before he passes out

 

**peterpumpkineater** : but what about you?

 

**mkyway** : I dunno never thought about it

 

**mkyway** : whyre you asking?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I'm laying in the middle of the road right

 

**peterpumpkineater** : are you ever afraid of getting caught skipping class?

 

**mkyway** : everyones used to it

 

**peterpumpkineater** : everyone?

 

**mkyway** : classmates, teachers, parents it's whatever

 

**peterpumpkineater** : does that bother you?

 

**mkyway** : not really

 

**peterpumpkineater** : that bothers me

 

**mkyway** : that I skip class?

 

**peterpumpkineater** : no. that they don't pay attention to you

 

**mkyway** : you shouldn't lay in the street pete

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I know

 

**mkyway** : a car might hit you

 

**peterpumpkineater** : I don't care

 

**mkyway** : I do

 

 

 

**_JUNE 9TH, 10TH, 11TH_ **

 

Pete Wentz stops texting Mikey Way for three days. If Mikey was normal, he'd know there's something wrong. He knows something is off but brushes it off as nothing.

Patrick's friend is named Bob and he had brought two friends. The first friend was Ray Toro, and the second one was Gerard Way. Pete had seen Gerard many times last year in the hallways of their high school. Although Gerard rarely went to school, everyone knew him, especially Pete's soccer friends.

That is when it clicked. Pete Wentz had been texting the Mikey Way this entire time. The Mikey Way no one knows about. The only information people needed of Mikey was information of his brother. Mikey was just Gerard Way's little kid brother to everyone. Mikey is okay with it that way. No one paid attention to him. No one bothered to hate him or like him. He can go to parties if he'd like but also stay out of the social side of high school.

The name Mikey Way didn't even hit Pete in the face until he heard the name Gerard Way. The thing that bothers Pete isn't that he didn't know who Mikey was. It is annoying that Mikey doesn't know who Pete Wentz is. Usually, Pete isn't the kind of soccer player to expect everyone to know him. Pete hated egotistical jocks. He's just confused how Mikey doesn't take ANY interest in him whatsoever at school. Mikey doesn't even hate the soccer team like Gerard did.

Mikey confuses and angers Pete. Pete has never wanted to talk to someone more than he wants to talk to Mikey. But he realizes, he DOES talk to Mikey. He talks to him all the time! And yet, Pete feels like Mikey doesn't care. The Mikey he messages and the Mikey at school have merged into one inside Pete's mind.

Three days Pete doesn't text Mikey and Mikey never texts back. Pete has started moping. Everyone hates when Pete starts moping. Mikey never texts first. Mikey doesn't care. Or at least this is what Pete thinks.

On the first day of no messages, Mikey was switching through songs when Pete bumped into him by accident. Mikey barely muttered a sorry. Pete wanted him to look at him for at least a second. Mikey didn't.

On the second day, Pete asked Mikey if he listened to the Misfits. Mikey looked at Pete as if he were expecting someone else to be asking. Mikey, in a barely audible voice, quickly listed off other bands when Pete asked for recommendations. At the end, Mikey shrugged and walked away. He didn't even know who he was talking to, probably just some random preppy kid.

On the third day, Pete waved at Mikey. Mikey narrowed his eyes in suspicion like Pete just threatened him. Pete gives up.

 

The next day, Mikey Way texts him first.


	2. mkyway is typing...

 

**_JUNE 12TH 5:00 PM_  
**

 

**mkyway:** gee says I shouldn't message strangers on the internet

 

 **mkyway:** he told me you might be a pedophile

 

**mkyway:** I said that "if pete were a pedo, you two would have a lot in common"

 

**mkyway:** he didn't appreciate my joke

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm not a pedophile 

 

**peterpumpkineater:** well I don't think I'm a pedophile

 

**mkyway:** wouldnt you be able to tell?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** my definition of pedophile can be different from ur brothers

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** is it more creepy that I'm online??

 

**mkyway:** maybe bc we don't actually know each other

 

**peterpumpkineater:** so you've told your brother abt me?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** aw am I that important to you?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** at this rate I'll be invited over for dinner tomorrow n then we'll be engaged on the weekend

 

**mkyway:** he accused me of being distant and asked who I was always talking to 

 

**mkyway:** I explained that you're a friend I met on accident

 

**peterpumpkineater:** how would he even notice? isn't your one friend, fred, always keeping him occupied

**mkyway:** oh yeah

 

**mkyway:** I forgot about that

 

**peterpumpkineater:** do I distract you ;)

 

**mkyway:** yeah

 

**mkyway:** I mean I guess

 

**peterpumpkineater:** im so cool

 

**peterpumpkineater:** do you think I'm cool, mikeyway?

 

**mkyway:** the coolest

 

 

 

_**JUNE 13TH 7:44 PM** _

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** I hurt myself trying to spin around with my bass

 

**peterpumpkineater:** joe laughed at me that dick

 

**peterpumpkineater:** you wouldn't have laughed at me right?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** riiiiight?

 

**mkyway:** sure peter

 

**peterpumpkineater:** :(

 

**mkyway:** :)

 

**peterpumpkineater:** ur mean

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I hate you

 

**mkyway:** you love me

 

 

 

_**JUNE 14TH 1:21 PM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** B)

 

**peterpumpkineater:** :-)

 

**peterpumpkineater:** ;)

 

**peterpumpkineater:** :*

 

**mkyway:** pete stop

 

**peterpumpkineater:** :(

 

**mkyway:** :/

 

**peterpumpkineater:** :D

 

 

 

_**JUNE 15TH 10:33 PM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** you knew 

 

**peterpumpkineater:** you knew we go to the same school

 

**mkyway:** gee realized it before I did when he met you

 

**mkyway:** I've only known since then

 

**peterpumpkineater:** that's when I knew too

 

**peterpumpkineater:** why do you always act like you don't know me at all

 

**mkyway:** I thought that if you knew who I was, you'd stop talking to me

 

**peterpumpkineater:** oh

 

 

 

_**JUNE 16TH 2:16 AM** _

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** goodnight Mikey

 

**mkyway:** goodnight

 

 

 

_**JUNE 17TH 1:02 PM** _

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** I'm sick of this school

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I don't want to go back to class

 

**mkyway:** then don't

 

**peterpumpkineater:** where are you

 

**mkyway:** behind the gym

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** is anyone else there?

 

**mkyway:** franks having a smoke

 

**mkyway:** he doesn't mind you by the way

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'll be over there 

 

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 18TH 4:31 PM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** Frank looked at me like I was a threat

 

**mkyway:** you either get bubbly frank or aggressive frank

 

**peterpumpkineater:** you used to do that

 

**peterpumpkineater:** look at me all weird

 

**mkyway:** g and I grew up pushing everyone away from us

 

**mkyway:** never cared to talk to anyone

 

**mkyway:** frank just likes punk shit

 

**mkyway:** they don't trust anyone

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** do you trust me?

 

**mkyway:** is typing...

 

**peterpumpkineater:** what're you doing right now?

 

**mkyway:** nothing much

 

**peterpumpkineater:** want to come over?

 

**mkyway:** okay

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 20TH 6:49 PM** _

 

**mkyway:** are you going to the dance?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm grounded

 

**mkyway:** that's never stopped you

 

**peterpumpkineater:** they're always the same

 

**peterpumpkineater:** everything is always the same

 

**peterpumpkineater:** what're you doing tonight?

 

**mkyway:** frank will probably show up

 

**peterpumpkineater:** do you bother to hang out with them anymore when he's over?

 

**mkyway:** I just stay in my room

 

**peterpumpkineater:** don't you get bored?

 

**mkyway:** I guess

 

**peterpumpkineater:** like lonely?

 

**mkyway:** i could be alone or in a room full of people and I'll still feel the same

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** I don't feel lonely when I talk to you

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I don't want to go back home

 

**mkyway:** I'm not doing anything

 

**peterpumpkineater:** your brothers doing someone

 

**mkyway:** do you want to come over or not

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'll be there

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 23RD 1:00 AM** _

 

**mkyway:** can't find gee 

 

**mkyway:** think he left without me

 

**peterpumpkineater:** where are you?

 

**mkyway:** I'm near the school

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm picking you up

 

**mkyway:** okay

 

 

 

_**JUNE 23RD 2:56 AM** _

 

 **mkyway:** thanks

 

**peterpumpkineater:** no problem

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 24TH 12:11 PM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** my teammates hate my eyeliner

 

**peterpumpkineater:** called me a fag

 

**mkyway:** they're dumb

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I wish I could be me at school

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I wish I could be me all the time

 

**mkyway:** when do you get to be you?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** whenever we talk

 

 

 

_**JUNE 26TH 11:29 PM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** mikey

 

**peterpumpkineater:** if someone you didn't know died, would you still be sad?

 

**mkyway:** I don't know

 

**mkyway:** people die all the time

 

**peterpumpkineater:** yeah

 

**peterpumpkineater:** if I died, would you be sad?

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 26TH 1:11 AM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm predictably unpredictable 

 

**peterpumpkineater:** you're unpredictably predictable

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I just want to get to know you

 

**peterpumpkineater:** so badly

 

**peterpumpkineater:** it frustrates me

 

**mkyway:** I'm sorry

 

**peterpumpkineater:** why don't you talk to me?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** it's like I know you so well but at the same time it's like I'm talking to someone who just met me

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm jealous of whoever your friends are

 

**mkyway:** it's only frank 

 

**peterpumpkineater:** how about all those parties you go to?

 

**mkyway:** I don't talk to anyone there

 

**mkyway:** people try to talk to me, but I don't care enough to keep the conversation going

 

**peterpumpkineater:** what's going on in your head when they try to start a convo?

 

**mkyway:** I dunno

 

**mkyway:** I guess I don't mind i just don't pay attention

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** do you do all that shit because of your brother?

 

**mkyway:** no

 

**mkyway:** it's just something I do it's become normal

 

**peterpumpkineater:** sometimes I sneak out of my house without needing to go anywhere

 

**peterpumpkineater:** i guess we all have our habits 

 

**mkyway:** are you okay pete

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm as okay as you are

 

**mkyway:** I'm drunk

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I'm straightedge 

 

**peterpumpkineater:** guess it doesn't matter what the poison is

 

**peterpumpkineater:** it's still poison

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 28TH 5:28 PM** _

 

**mkyway:** frank says its weird that I talk to you

 

 **mkyway:** says he doesn't trust you

 

**peterpumpkineater:** you should listen to frank

 

**mkyway:** do you want me to stop talking to you

 

**peterpumpkineater:** no

 

 

 

**_JUNE 30TH 6:27 PM_ **

**peterpumpkineater:** you always do the same thing no matter how hard I try

 

**peterpumpkineater:** do you even consider me important in your life?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** or is this one sided?

 

**mkyway:** if it bothers you that I'm so closed, why do you keep trying?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I don't know

 

 

 

_ **JUNE 31ST 12:21 AM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** the street lights are like a gamble

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** they're pretty at night

 

**peterpumpkineater:** and it decides for me

 

**mkyway:** where are you

 

**peterpumpkineater:** in the middle of some road

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I don't know what I'm doing anymore

 

**peterpumpkineater:** or why I'm doing anything

 

**mkyway:** pete where are you

 

 

**peterpumpkineater:** come over

 

**mkyway:** okay

 

 

 

_**JULY 4TH 6:10 AM** _

** **peterpumpkineater:** ** i know we havent been close at all lately so i understand if this isnt even reaching you

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** i’m lighting sparklers at our place

 

**peterpumpkineater:** i'll save some for you

 

**mkyway:** im on my way over

 

 

 

 

_**JULY 11TH 7:43 PM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** hi

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I haven't talked to you in a while

 

**mkyway:** hi

 

**peterpumpkineater:**  so how's life?

 

**mkyway:** it's fine

 

**mkyway:** how's soccer?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I stopped

**peterpumpkineater:** I traded soccer practice and soccer games for band practice

 

**mkyway:** that's cool

 

**mkyway:** what genre

 

**peterpumpkineater:** maybe rock

 

**mkyway:** nice

 

**peterpumpkineater:** yeah

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I've got to go

 

**peterpumpkineater:** talk to you soon?

 

**mkyway:** okay

 

**mkyway:** bye

 

**peterpumpkineater:** bye

 

 

 

_**JULY 20TH 3:46 AM** _

 

 **peterpumpkineater:** You are my favorite "what if"

**peterpumpkineater:** You are my best "I'll never know"

 

 

 

**_JULY 29TH 12:23 AM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I feel like I can't talk to you without apologizing

 

 

 

_**JULY 31ST 2:00 AM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** will we ever be the same?

 

 

 

**_AUGUST 6TH 1:07 AM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater:** why'd you pick me up that one night?

 

**mkyway:** why did you pick me up that one time I got lost at a party?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** because I didn't want to lose you

 

**mkyway:** sometimes I wondered who I was going to lose first

 

**mkyway:** gee

 

**mkyway:** or you

 

 

 

_**AUSUST 6TH 2:32 AM** _

 

**peterpumpkineater:** sometimes I feel like I never had you

 

 

 

**_AUGUST 19TH 1:4O AM_ **

 

**peterpumpkineater:** if we met in a different life

 

**peterpumpkineater:** in a different way

 

**peterpumpkineater:** would our paths even cross?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** would we be closer?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** would we be happy?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** or would we still be like this?

 

**mkyway:** I'm not sure

**mkyway:** I don't even know what we were

 

**peterpumpkineater:** I think for some twisted reason, in every life, every universe, no matter what we'll always run into each other

 

**mkyway:** why is that twisted?

 

**peterpumpkineater:** because we're destined to fail

 

**peterpumpkineater:** we'll always end up like this

 

**peterpumpkineater is offline...**

 

**mkyway is offline...**

 

 

 

 

 

**_SEPTEMBER 1ST 3:21 AM_ **

 

**mkyway** **is typing...**

 

**mkyway:** If what you said that night is true

 

**mkyway:** then I can't wait for the next life

 

**mkyway:** because although the ending sucks, it's worth it for the ride

 

 

** peterpumpkineater is now typing... **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS: the rest of this will now be continued on a different fic. BUT there 2 options and you guys get to decide: FIRST OPTION: The other fic could be placed during Mikey and Pete's messaging, but in 3rd person POV centered on Gerard's visit home. It will continue with Gerard and Frank's story along with them trying to find out Mikey and Pete's story and maybe get them back together OR THE SECOND OPTION: the series will continue to follow Pete and Mikey meeting each other in different lives in different ways in different worlds and we'll see if fate decides to finally let them be. OR SHOULD I JUST STOP BECAUSE MY WRITING IS SHITTY COMMENT PLEASE BYE!


End file.
